


The Survival of the Fittest

by Aikaetsu, AsuruiHiane



Category: Avengers Academy (Video Game), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Capwolf, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Red Riding Hood Elements, Ty is a jerk, Warnings May Change, smut in later chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-05-25 22:14:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14986718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aikaetsu/pseuds/Aikaetsu, https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsuruiHiane/pseuds/AsuruiHiane
Summary: Tony knew that animals acted on instinct and they couldn't be called monsters for it, but he was about to learn who were the real monsters around him.





	1. Approach

**Author's Note:**

> This is the result of a whole night of discussion of how much potential AvAc has for a lot of AUs and inspired by various works about Tony and Steve as the whole Red Riding Hood and his wolf thing which is just too much temptation to resist~  
> Thanks Gia, for putting up with my crazy ideas <3
> 
> Additional tags and warning would be added.  
> Unbeta'd

 

 

“I can't believe you're doing this to me _again_ ”

 

Tony just laughed at his best friend's exasperated tone, Rhodey had always been kind of protective about the young (and reckless) prince, not only because it was his job, as the leader of the royal guard, but also because when you live enough years with Tony Stark, you grew quite fondly of the young genius.

 

“Oh come on, Rhod. You can't stop a curious boy who wants to know everything about the world” The prince said, doing a dramatic pose. The leader of the royal guard just rolled his eyes. Sometimes Tony's tone was mocking even when he was asking for a favor.

 

“Just… please don't get me in trouble and get back here before sunset”

 

“Hey, when did I get you in trouble?”

 

Rhodey gave him his best _‘Are you kidding me’_ look and was enough to make Tony stop babbling and instead thank him for even agreeing to his plans.

 

“Promise you won’t get hurt.”

 

Tony nodded to him. And failed to contain his grin.

 

“You're the best, Rhodey-bear. See ya”

 

Rhod saw how Tony rode away from the stables. He hoped that the prince came back in one piece and, he gulped at the thought, that the King won’t notice too soon his absence.

 

 

* * *

 

 

The castle was surprisingly quiet even for the number of the people who lived there. Tony believed it was the structure of itself that absorbed the noise, otherwise the king may have already discovered his sneak outs almost every night.

 

“Hope my dad or other person didn’t notice my abs--Hey Jarvis!”

 

“Young sir, good evening. Archduchess Van Dyne is looking for you”

 

“Oh, Is Jan here? Awesome!”

 

“Today's dinner would be in her honor, and I shall await you both in the dining room shortly, young sir”

 

“I'm going to see her now, thanks J”

 

The people that Tony actually liked from the royalty could be named with just the fingers of one hand. And the Van Dyne family were almost all of them, they were the kindest to him since his childhood and made his life not that miserable.  She was already waiting for him when he reached her chambers.

 

“Finally you are here” Jan greeted him “I was started to think you got lost again in your own castle” Tony just chuckled at her fondly.

 

“You're never gonna forget that, aren't you?”

 

“Never” and with that she leaned forward and hugged him.

 

“I missed you so much”

 

“You have no idea”

 

Tony knows Jan since he learn how to walk, at the beginning her parents thought that the king’s idea of them getting married in the future would be good for them all but when they told their daughter about it, Jan’s response was ' _I'm completely grossed out by just the thought of it'._ There was no doubt Jan loved Tony, he is super smart and sweet and handsome and how could she not love him? She does, he's her best friend, that's not like she knew her father loved her mother. Yes, it was childish to think like that when in royalty there were arrangement unions that did not require for the ones getting married to even like each other, but Jan wanted both she and Tony to at least have the opportunity to find out by themselves if there was someone else for any of them worth falling in love and marrying.

 

If Howard was disappointed by that, he didn't let it show on his face.

 

“I brought you an early birthday present, I made it myself”

 

“Oh, really? Let me see it!” Tony, light up at the word “present”, his friend's gifts were always the best. Jan handed him the package, he could tear it open.

 

“Damn Jan, you did this? It's incredible, there's so much detail I think my eyes would hurt if I stare at it for too long…Ouch!” Jan just hit his shoulder

 

“Come on Tony don't make me wait and try it”

 

Just as Tony was attempting to change in the middle of the hall, Jarvis appeared to remind them of the food waiting for them. Both of them shrugged apologetically.

 

“I bet you a new horse I'm still faster than you”

 

“You better start saying goodbye to- Hey! No cheating!”

 

“Thanks for the horse Tony~!” Jan happily song from across the hall.

 

“I was not ready! You cheater!” Tony screamed while he was running behind her.

 

Jarvis just sighed, but smiled fondly as he followed.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Tony was on his tiptoes trying to be as quiet as humanly possible so none of the servants won't catch him on another sneak out. He already managed to go pass the blacksmith’s workshop and reached the stables on the back of the castle, very close to the beginning of the forest. The prince smiled as he pulled the hood of his new crimson cloak to cover enough his face as he walked through the nearest trees.

 

“Where do you think you are going?” Tony stopped right on his tracks.

 

“Heyyy Jan, how was breakfast?” He laughed nervously.

 

Jan, with her arms on her hips, was resting calmly against a tree. Looking almost bored, like she had been waiting for hours for Tony to arrive.

 

“As much flattered I am you're using my gift so soon I'm kind of offended that you didn't invite me over, _your highness”_

 

“Come on, Jan. I'd be a genius and the greatest inventor of all times but you're the real mastermind when it comes to avoid responsibilities, I just didn't want to wake you this early after your long trip here.”

 

It was a terrible save and Tony knew it but Jan still laughed as she also pulled her own black cloak to cover her head.

 

“Sure, darling. I'm gonna let it pass today, let's go now, I've already talked with Rhodey, don't worry about it.”

 

The prince was just speechless for a moment but in the end, he laughed. His best friend was truly a genius.

 

“Let’s go!” And with a last glimpse of crimson red they disappeared into the forest.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Rhodey was pacing back and forth in the stables trying to keep the composure, even his horse looked worried. How can a horse make a worried expression? Yeah, it was Tony's fault, even he managed to make these animals worry about him too. He was debating himself whether or not to just grab his horse and run into the forest to grab his friends and drag them back to safety. And after that, he will beat the crap out of them for making him worry like this.

 

“Calm down, Jimmy” He tried to calm himself “They are gonna be fine, and when they come back safe and sound you're never listening to Jan again, no matter how much you want a new uniform”

 

His horse was still looking at him with what he supposed was an expression of concern.

 

“Hey don't look at me like that, War Machine. We're talking about Jan, remember? The same girl who beat me in her first sword battle, if someone can protect Tony is her.” The horse just neighed at him "Shut up, I'm perfectly calm."

 

However, as night fell, he decided to screw up waiting and went into the forest.

 

They never took this long.

 

 

* * *

 

 

He felt his heart beat so fast against his chest that he could almost swear it was hurting him, he found a ripped piece of red cloth caught in the sticks of a tree.

 

He would recognize the sewing anywhere, it was Jan’s handwork.

 

Then a scream was heard through the woods.

 

Rhodey recognised it and hurried his horse to where the sound came from. Every second counts in a emergency, especially in the dangerous insides of the forest, and life was pretty good at reminding him of that fact.

 

He could only think of one thing during those excruciating minutes, _Tony, Jan, please be safe. I'm coming for you._

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

He was running and kept on running even when his lungs were screaming in pain from all the cold air that was rushing in without a pause. They split up to confuse the bear and luckily the animal went after him and not Jan, at least she would be safe from the consequences of his stupidity.

 

Tony hardly could tell where he was going, he abruptly stopped when he tripped and almost felt into a cliff that appeared out of nowhere behind some leafy trees.

 

It was the end. He saw how the big animal launched itself to where he was in the ground. He closed his eyes, waiting for his end.

 

A heavy thud was heard, followed by a howl full of pain.

 

The death of the weakest at the fangs of the strongest one.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

“JAN!” Rhodey jumped from his horse to see how was his friend, she had her clothes covered in dirt and some bloody scratches visible where the cloth gave up at the impact.

 

“Rhod, let’s go for Tony... A bear appeared so suddenly and-” Jan let go a groan of pain as she tried to get up, “My sword didn’t hurt that beast! I managed to stab it but it continued as nothing happened-” she was cut by a coughing that made her spit some blood. She just ignored it like it was nothing out of the ordinary as she walked toward the horse, looking for another weapon in Rhodey's attacked bag to his horse.

 

“Jan, stop talking, you should head back-” the glare he received was more than enough to shut him up. Rhodey gave up on trying to convince her to take care of herself first, when it came to Tony being in any form of danger, Jan could turn into the most fearful woman in the whole kingdom, making even the guards shiver and hide to avoid her warth.

 

She gritted her teeth as she hopped on the horse, Rhodey followed her after “We are going to rescue him, Jan. I promise” he stated with determination.

 

_I'm not losing him again._

 

 


	2. Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was the end. Tony saw how the big animal launched itself to where he was in the ground. He closed his eyes, waiting for his end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wolf!Steve makes his official appearance!

 

 

When the final blow never came Tony forced himself to open his eyes only to think that the scene before him was too surreal. There was the huge bear that just some minutes ago he was running from for his life fighting tooth and nail with a wolf almost twice its side.

 

“I must have hit my head really hard...”

 

Tony knew he must take advantage of the situation to escape or at least go somewhere safe and avoid drawing the attention of the bear or worse, the wolf that looked like he could chew his head off, and maybe more, with just one bit. The problem was that it was like his legs were glued to the ground, he felt his body numb and couldn't move a muscle, much less pry his eyes off the two wild animals, nature at its most dangerous state. He tried to recall everything he had learnt about wolves in his royal lessons, these animals weren’t mean to grow larger than a bear, and certainly if they did, no human saw it and lived to tell the tale.

 

The wolf managed to open space between the bear’s claws and plunged his jaw into the neck, the bear let out a cry and struggled forcefully until with a claw aimed to the wolf’s snout he managed to get free of the grip of the wolf and run back into the forest. Leaving Tony and the canine in an open space alone, with the wolf between him and the forest, his only option to run from an imminent death at his claws was jump into the cliff and hope the impact on the river didn’t kill him.

 

The wolf was panting, he licked a front paw while looking to the prince with a pair of deep blue eyes that were too perfect to be real.

 

And had a smart twinkle that could only belong to a human.

 

The wolf took a step toward him, his fur was tainted with blood in several spots. Tony winced as he noticed a cut that was still stripping blood on the neck, but the wolf didn’t seem to mind or notice it since he kept on walking toward him. Tony gulped, a part of him was terrified at the idea that the sudden interest in him was because now the wolf was aiming for a easier prey, seeing that the previous one, the bear, escaped, there was this mere human who wouldn’t suppose much of a challenge.

 

 Another part of him, one more irrational, hoped that the wolf wasn’t too hurt, that most of the blood darkening his fur belonged to the bear. The wolf’s ears raised in alert as he turned his head to the forest, with a final glance at the prince he hurried back into the woods, going south.

 

“Tony! TONY! ” Rhodey run to his best friend and hug him as to confirm he was alive, passing his hands over and over the brown hair of the younger one. “God, _Tony_. I am so going to kill you when we get back to the castle. How dare you to do that to me?”

 

“Tony, you are ok! Oh dear, I was so worried I thought something happened to you!” Jan tried to get off the horse to join them, but Rhodey got up abruptly, jostling Tony in his hold but managing to stop her.

 

“Jan I love you but if you get off War Machine, I will hit you” She snorted at him but remained on the horse, “I want to see you try”, said fondly as she tried her best not to wince at the pain.

 

It was then Tony took a better look at the state of his friend, her lip was parted and some dried blood were visible on her side, even on her dark clothes. He thought when the bear attacked and they split up that Jan had gotten out of there without a scratch but he was wrong, the beast managed to reach her before chasing him.

 

“What happen- oh, I’m so sorry. This was my idea and-”

 

“Tony” she cut him off. “I love you too, but if you blame yourself for what happened, I will hit you”.

 

Rhodey sighed in relief and somehow convinced Tony to join Jan on the horse while he guided War Machine back to the castle, so she could lean against him and not fall and rest as much as she could during the trip.

 

“I am not a delicate flower, Rhodes” He pouted.

  
Even Jan straightened herself to give him a look with Rhodey, he breathed deeply before answering.  
  


“Tones, excuse me but today you were the perfect representation of a damsel in distress, Jan defended you with her sword and I had to go to pick you up and check if you are safe. So, I suggest you to remain quiet the rest of the trip unless you want me to tell this story to future generations.”

 

That seemed to be enough to shut Tony up, he just humed and turned his head so neither of them could see his face. Rhodey took it as a small personal victory, he smiled softly at the sight of Jan trying to get some sleep while her face was resting on Tony’s back. They were a pair of reckless fools, but Rhodey loved them both. He turned his head back and continued walking, he only hoped that nobody noticed their absence in the castle.

 

Tony noticed the atmosphere around them turning heavy sooner than later, someone could almost cut through the tension in the air. It was already pretty dark around them, he knew someone must have noticed already they were gone, or at least alert the king that the leader of the royal guard went flying into the forest without informing anyone. Which could only mean…

 

The King would be waiting for them.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“ So, I see that someone is finally here” a familiar voice talked.

 

Tony saw the hand coming but wasn't still prepared for it so the impact throw off his balance and made him fell to the floor, his cheek was burning and he could taste blood on his mouth, but he endured the pain and kept a stoic face so his father couldn’t see how much that affected him.

 

“You are a misfortune for our family! You just go to the forest, skip your classes and you disrespect me!” Howard screamed to him, his voice echoing in the big throne room.

 

The king lifted his son by the collar and slammed him against the closest pillar, the feet of the younger one could barely touch the floor, “I won't tolerate this behavior anymore” He approached to him and whispered to his ear “I can’t believe that you do these things because you want some attention from me. You flatter me but I don’t have time for your whims” Howard dragged him to the throne, sit and pulled him to his lap, “I don’t-” he was cut by a hit that pushed him forward, he let go a tiny whimper of pain, he bit his lip in order to not make more sounds, another hit followed, then another and another. After several minutes that felt like hours it all stopped, the king let go of his son and gave him another slap across the face, and concluded with a “Don’t waste my time” as he left him on the floor of the throne room.

 

Tony stayed a bit longer on the floor, his back on the floor, not really looking at anything, when they arrived at the castle he made Rhodey help Jan in while he acted as a distractor and faced the guards that were waiting for him, informing him that the King was expecting an explanation.

 

He heard footsteps coming from across the other side of the room  “Tony! Tony!” Jan was suddenly by his side kneeling on the floor, already helping him to stand up. Rhodey right behind her, waited for Tony’s nod to approach.

 

 “Oh, Tony…” Jan rubbed his cheek, they were the only ones that Tony let help him with his injuries. There was no pride walls between them, they all knew each other since ever. It started with a silly 5-years-old Jan that made him and Rhodey promise to be friends forever, Tony laughed at her at that time, then she beat him up and added, ‘ _It means we’re our own family’_

 

A family by choice, not the one you were born into but one you choose on your own, he always believed those bonds were stronger than blood.

 

 **“** One more minute and I couldn’t stop her anymore” Rhodey said with intended humor, trying to ease some of the tension of the air. Jan turned to glare at him furiously, anyone could almost read the _‘Next time that someone is beating Tony and you stop me, I will hurt you without doubt’_ in her eyes.

 

“Come on, Tones. We saved for you some food. Jan’s favorites: bread, wine and cheese”

 

“Hey! That’s sacred food! They said that in class” She refuted and Tony couldn't help but laugh.

 

“Cheese! I’m in” he exclaimed cheerfully as they all went to the kitchen to sneak out their improvised dinner.

 

With the help of Jarvis of course.

 

 

 


	3. Voice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If the eyes were the way through someone’s soul, the wolf’s one was human. And he had asked for Tony’s help at that time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbeta'd

 

 

Tony was sitting in the roof, it was one of his favorite spots, it allowed him to see a great view of the sun rising when he couldn't get any sleep. Or when he just wanted some quiet and peace. He was eating a slice of bread and some cheese while balancing his feet.

 

He couldn’t stop thinking about the wolf.

 

He saved his life, didn’t he?

 

Maybe he was exaggerating things, yeah he was in shock when all of it happened so suddenly and there was the possibility Tony wasn't being objective or rational about any of this. Yet he couldn't help but think he was missing an important part of the whole picture.

 

It didn’t take long for Tony to return to the forest, Jan and Rhodey knew it. Rhodey could smell the problems and whenever the prince was going to do something reckless, according to Rhod of course. It made Tony consider that his friend might actually have the ability to read his mind. Jan was even more perceptive about it, sometimes she knew what Tony was going to even before he even planned it, Tony blamed it on something his mother told him one day when he was a kid. Sixth sense, she called it.

 

He was looking at the forest and at the same he wasn’t looking, every single time he tried to focus on a specific spot, those blue eyes were popped up in his mind. Like they understood, like they were also hurting inside and asking for help.

 

If the eyes were the way through someone’s soul, the wolf’s one was human.

 

And he had asked for Tony’s help at that time.

 

_I feel pain_

 

Tony kicked at the air in frustration and went back inside.

 

_That just doesn't make any sense._

 

 

* * *

 

 

The night that the young prince tried again to go to the forest, Jan intercepted him before he could make it to the stables.

 

“Rhodey will let you go out but only if you carry this” she hand him a leather case, it was a set of daggers. Tony looked at her incredulously, but he accepted it. He knew very well that, if necessary, Rhodey could knock him out and carry him back to the castle.

 

“Jaaaan” he tried to protest but his grin betrayed him, “I’m so lucky to have you both”

 

“I know” Jan smiled and adjusted the neck of his hood. “I can’t believe that you still want to wear this, I could have just done a new one for you”

 

“I know, I know. But I… I have a feeling”

 

“I’d call that _emotional attachment_ ”

 

Tony snorted, “Call it _resolution_ ”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Rhodey was already waiting for him when he arrived at the stables. “I see that you’re going anyway”

 

“Hey I accepted your daggers, you’re welcome”

 

“If I can’t stop you from going, at least take War Marchine with you. I know for sure he’ll protect you”

 

“Why does everybody think that I am their princess?”

 

“Because you are _my_ princess”

 

Tony groaned. He got on the horse and went to the forest, ignoring Rhodey’s laugh in the background.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Rhodey’s horse seemed to walk on his own, ignoring Tony pulling the reins. “To the right! Right I said! Damn you Rhodey! You planned this all along!” he groaned in frustration and resigned to his fate, maybe if he grabbed one of the branches from the trees he could escape.

 

They were like that for a while, Tony decided to let it be so Rhod could be calm when he came back and maybe tomorrow he would try to sneak out again by feet. The horse stopped next to a river to get some water and Tony took the opportunity to get off the horse and walk around ignoring War Machine’s neighs.

 

He looked around the place, he grabbed some berries from a bush when a sudden movement made him step back and take off one dagger to defend himself if necessary. War Machine also stirred in alert and jumped in, practically in front of Tony.

 

A ball of gray fur jumped at their feet. Tony almost couldn’t contain his laughter when he saw the little bunny, who was more interested for the berries he dropped to the grass.

 

“Careful now, tiger” He patted the horse’s side “That beast could attack us, how terrifying!” added in a whisper.

 

Suddenly, a well-known howl echoed in the area. War Machine got scared and neighed loudly. Tony run out in the direction of the howl without thinking.

 

_Where are you?_

 

_I’m here_

 

_Who are you?_

 

The horse went right after him but when he tried to cut Tony off, the teen tripped and fell down a slope. He started rolling in what it seemed like an endless loop until his back hit something and he could feel rocky ground. Barely managing to hold onto some roots to stop the falling, Tony could feel his hands burning but he didn't let go. He got up with difficulty, his whole body ached and his clothes were covered in mud.

 

“Great! Absolutely GREAT!” he felt a bit dizzy when he noticed that he was on the verge of another fall, to some pointy stones in an abyss, he was in a part of the forest that looked like death passed through. Trees without leaves, the trunks dark, the ground seemed dried off. The whole area were depressing, even the sky looked grey from here.

 

It was also a perfect spot to corner a prey.

 

Tony realized he was alone.

 

_Don’t be afraid_

 

That voice again.

 

_I won't hurt you_

 

Suddenly, the wolf appeared again from behind some trees, he looked way better than before. Tony sighed in relieved, and also he wanted to smack himself in the face for that. The young prince found himself captivated by the blue of his eyes again, they were so deep, like he was looking into his soul. The thought of it scared Tony enough to grab one of the daggers and hold it tight to his chest. If he had to die today at least he’ll fight to the end.

 

_Please_

 

Tony was ready to flee from there-

 

_Help me_

 

He turned back at the wolf, bewildered at the handsome and _fucking hot_ man who was standing now in his place. He dropped the dagger and stared without managing to conjure a rational thought for a moment.

 

“Don’t go”

 

It was him.

 

“I’m sorry I scared you, I’m glad you came back though”

 

Tony couldn’t find the words to voice how _surreal_ and _incredible_ was everything that was happening. His head felt heavy and he was starting to feel dizzy.

 

“Please tell me I didn’t die by snapping my neck on the fall” that would be a stupid way to die, Jan would bring him back to life only to kill him again herself, “but if it’s you who is taking me to heaven, or hell, I won't mind.”

 

What a way to start a conversation, smooth, really smooth. Well, his head hurts, there was a throbbing pain that was very distracting. The blonde, contrary to what Tony was expecting, laughed. Easing all of the tension around them.

 

It was such a beautiful sound.

 

“I’m Tony, by the way, so you’d know what to write on the gates of heaven, or hell, wherever, I’m following you.”

 

“Call me Steve”

 

Tony not knowing what to do, just tried to reach out for him with a hand, Steve flinched for a second, he looked almost afraid to touch him. But he also reached for his hand, to press his palm against Tony’s. When Steve visibly relaxed he let go of him, not imagining what the older one was going through. He had many questions but when he was about to ask, Steve jumped back.

 

“You’re bleeding”

 

Tony looked at his hands, there were many cuts but none of them was deep enough ,a drop of blood fell on his palms.

 

 _Oh,_ he touched and searched with his fingers the top of his head, it was wet with blood and there was a cut that felt like it could go pretty deep.

 

“That explains it...” And with that, Tony was out.

 

 


	4. Unexpected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony wasn't called a genius for nothing, he started to get together the pieces he had of the puzzle.
> 
> And the picture was getting worse with each piece.

 

 

There was a fuss in the castle in the night, Jan was trying to sneak peek what was going on since all the servants were running around the halls, they all seemed worried to finish what they were doing in a hurry.

 

“Hey, why everybody is acting like they are crazy?” Jan asked to one of the servants.

 

“Ma'am Van Dyne!, the King ordered that the Stark house must be impeccable by midnight.”

 

“But, why? Is someone very important coming?”

 

“I apologize that no one notify you ma'am, the prince of the Stone house is coming to visit.” she excused herself rapidly and left a pretty stunned Jan behind.

 

“Of all the people on this realm, why-! Oh no, I need to find Tony as soon as possible!”

 

 

* * *

 

 

When Tony woke up, he was greeted by the sight of a bunch of wild fruits by his side.

 

And there along was the wolf again.

 

And night had fallen upon them already.

 

The young prince was so tired and hungry, but he doubted if he could eat one of those fruits, even if they looked juicy and delicious, mainly because there was a big wolf looking at each move he did. He started to question himself if the blonde he saw the wolf transform into was part of some wild dream.

 

_It's okay_

 

Tony flinched

 

_Don't be afraid_

 

He locked eyes with the wolf, there was something both unnerving and fascinating about those eyes, he felt vulnerable and at the same time strong. It was confusing and frustrating at the very least.

 

Then, out of a sudden, the wolf jolted and let out a pained cry, he scratched his head furiously. Tony feared that something could have upset the animal to the point that he would attack him. That last thought sounded exaggerated but Tony couldn't help the shiver run down his spine at the possibility that the wolf could turn completely wild.

 

“Hey, are...are you ok, big wolf? Looks like you are... hurt?”

 

He tried to sound and make himself look as unthreatening as possible, so if the wolf was injured he could offer some help. Suddenly the animal stopped moving altogether and howled loudly, Tony almost covered his ears at that cry full of pain, when the wolf turned his attention to the prince his eyes were no longer blue.

 

There was a crimson red instead. And the pupils were sharp and thin, not soft and round anymore.

 

“Oh God”

 

The darkness around them were slowly replaced by the moonlight, Tony lifted his head just in time to see the dark clouds dissipating to let the forest, and more specifically the spaced spot he was currently in, be illuminated by a full moon. The white _cold_ light upon him sending shivers through his limbs all the way up to his toes.

 

_Run_

 

“I...”

 

_JUST DO IT!_

 

Tony didn’t want to run. He wanted to stay with the creature, even as irrationally as that seemed moments ago when he _did_ want to run away. It was when the wolf showed him the fangs that his body made the decision for him.  

 

 

* * *

 

 

The horse kept running even when he wasn't ordering him to, Jan’s hand were shaking, it was noticeable by the grip on his waist but Rhodey choose not to comment on it. He knew by experience that it could upset her further, they were both worried about Tony on a daily basis but always managed to keep calm and approach the situation carefully, except that right in that moment Jan was awfully quiet, which alone was enough to be worried about her. She just told him that they needed to find Tony quickly and come back before midnight.

 

“Wait for me, darling” Jan was so worried about her best friend. But at the same time, she was sure that Tony would be fine. Unless he would do something that could get him in trouble or put him in a even more dangerous situation.

 

Oh yeah, it was Tony who they were talking about. Of course, she had to worry.

 

“Where are you Tones” Rhod whispered to himself,

 

As if summoned by that, there was him. Tony who stumbled upon their path, running into them making the horse jumping to avoid crushing him under his buckles and weight. Jan let out a little scream at the sudden movement and Rhod managed to calm down his horse before turning to their friend.

 

“What are you doing here!?” The young prince exclaimed to his friends, relieved to see them.

 

“That's my line, Tones! We could have stepped on you!”

 

“Tony!? I'm so glad you're safe! What were _you_ thinking?!” before he could answer, Jan cut him again “Alright, forget that, we need to get back to the castle, _now_ ” Tony tried to repress the shiver at the implication of that, by his friends’ look he barely succeeded.

 

“Why?” he asked trying to keep his voice steady, “Does my father-”

 

“No, Tony” Jan’s eyes softened and she got down of the horse to go right next to Tony, she ran her fingers through his hair in a soothing motion. Tony closed his eyes involuntarily and when he seemed to relax enough she let go of his hair, she just keep holding his hands while rubbing circles with her thumbs on the back.

 

“Remember what your father suggested about you and me? We might have to start reconsidering the arrangement marriage to avoid the worst situation...”

 

“What?” Tony felt cold again, he had trouble to breathe for a second, “What do you mean, Jan?” it was a stupid question since he knew the answer already. He just didn't want to believe it, even the expression Jan made was enough to confirm one of his worst fears. He sweared in a hiss as he grabbed her wrist and hopped on the horse. She squeezed his hand in return, trying to comfort him with the gesture like she always did when they all were younger, when Tony had to be in his father's presence and he grabbed onto Jan for support. It seemed so long ago, but he always remembered how her warm aura made him feel better just before he had to enter the throne room alone.

 

It was not working very well now.

 

 

* * *

 

 

The wheels of the carriage were making rushing noises, it would be probably pass midnight when they reached the castle.

 

“Would you make these animals run faster?”

 

The old man holding the horses stirred awake at the voice of his young master. It seemed like he had fallen asleep within the rhythm of the horses galloping.

 

“I'll see what I can do, sir Stone”

 

He just smiled at the scared tone of his voice, it was always best to inspire respect by terror so his servants would be eager to please him and follow his orders efficiently.

 

“I'm dying to see you...Anthony”. He said in a husky tone to himself as an evil grin appeared on his face.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Hope we’d arrived on time”, Jan sighed, she was trying to not sound worried but the little crack on her voice betrayed her.

 

“Seems so, but-” before the young prince could say something more, a familiar, and also not so welcomed figure, appeared. Clearing his throat to get the attention of the three of them.

 

“ _Great_ ” Rhodey cursed in whisper, the sarcasm evident in his voice.

 

“I'm delighted to be back, visiting the Stark House and having all of you waiting for me.” Tiberius said with an evil grin in his face.

 

“It's an honor, your majesty.” when it came to Tiberius, Rhodey always had a way to make his default obligated replies sound like _fuck off_. Jan loved that, it didn't make her feel better this time though. Something was off, it had been making her feel uneasy since they announced the arrival of the Stone House prince.

 

Tiberius acted like he didn't even acknowledge his presence, for him to get on the level with a servant, he felt like it was a waste of his time. The prince just bowed his head slightly in recognition of Jan, after all, they both were high royal class.

 

“Archduchess Van Dyne, it's been a while.”

 

“It certainly has been, prince Stone.” Jan pronounced every word dripping in venom, Tiberius pay them no mind, none of them was his priority tonight.

 

"Prince Anthony, it's my pleasure to be in your presence once again.”

 

“The Stark House will always welcome you by open arms” Tony replied by memory, like his father taught him to answer to the Stone's heir every time they meet. He was proud not a drop of the fear he was feeling in that moment tainted his words.

 

“I certainly look forward for your hospitality.” Tiberius added with a light wink, almost imperceptible.

 

Jan was on the verge of losing her composure, Tony could feel it by the deadly hold she had on his hand. He could feel her shaking a bit in anger or fear, probably both.

 

“I think we all might get inside the Stark castle, the cold outside is no place for such high royal individuals.” everyone present turned to the voice, Jarvis was waiting on the main door, holding a candle and with a serene expression on his face. Tony noticed he was also tense by how the wrinkles on his butler's face were deeply marked, he knew Jarvis enough to notice something like that.

 

Tony was slowly getting more and more anxious with every second that passed, as they all entered the castle he sent Rhodey a last glance before he had to leave for his night patrol. Jan refused to let go of him and she walked right by his side, between both princes. Tony caught Tiberius looking in his direction a few times before they reached the throne room, the presence of the Stone prince could only mean bad news for him. He wasn't called a genius for nothing, he started to get together the pieces he had of the puzzle.

 

And the picture was getting worse with each piece.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos and comments are appreciated, let us know what you think!


End file.
